fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Navu: Kroniki Łowcy
Plik:Kroniki_Łowcy.png Informacje ogólne Autor: Kani--Nui Data utworzenia: 17.03.2010 r. 20:59 Opis: Czwarta część Sagi Navu; pierwsza część Trylogii Calignis Rozdział 1: Nowe Zlecenie Nazywam się Navu. Jestem Łowcą Nagród. Jestem Toa Grawitacji, ukrywam się na Stelt. Jednak ostatnio dostałem nowe zlecenie, od nie byle kogo. Moim zleceniodawcą był sam Arthaka. Zadanie wydawało się aż za proste. Pokonanie jakichś czterech Rahi, Kryształowych Węży. Nawet nie wiedziałem jak to na mnie wpłynie. Gdy przybyłem na Arthakę, zapytałem o te Rahi jednego Matoranina. Odpowiedział, że to bardzo niebezpieczne stworzenia. Konkretnie dowiedziałem się, że są takie tylko cztery. Mają zdolność przemieniania się w strumienie światła gdy zostaną wystawione na światło słoneczne. No, cóż... Na obrzeżach wyspy spotkałem się z jednym z Węży. Kawał zwierza, nie ma co. Łuski sprawiały wrażenie twardych, sam Rahi wyglądał na szybkiego. Zaczekałem aż potwór schroni się w jaskini i w ciemności zyskałem przewagę. Wystarczyło kilka celnych uderzeń miecza, w stosunkowo niewielkiej przestrzeni moje szanse rosły. Gwałtownie obniżyłem grawitację i Rahi twardo runął na ziemię. Dobijający cios nadszedł szybko, nieosłonięta szyja nie miała szans. Następnego nie mogłem znaleźć przez dłuższy czas, udało się dopiero późnym wieczorem na plaży. Spróbowałem się podkraść i zabić jednym konkretnym ciosem w gardło. Ech, chciałbym żeby to było takie łatwe. Wywiązała się dłuższa walka, ale następny z głowy. Podobnie też postąpiłem z dwoma pozostałymi. W centrum miasta, w pałacu Arthaki, spotkałem się z władcą wyspy. - Wspomniałeś o wielkiej nagrodzie. A więc...- powiedziałem od razu. - Podaj mi swój oręż, Toa. Podałem mu swoje ostrze. Dotknął nim swojej maski. Ostrze błysnęło i zmieniło się w inną, większą formę. - A oto i twoja nagroda, Toa. Miecza tego używaj rozsądnie. Nie jest to broń typowa, nie tylko przewodzi moce, ona je wzmacnia. Przetrwa wszystko. Nic jej nie złamie, nic jej nie stopi, nic jej nie stępi. Obejrzałem miecz. Czysta Protostal, bez najmniejszej skazy. Na klindze był mały napis po Matorańsku. Wyglądał jakby Protostal leżąca w formie sama go utworzyła. Brzmiał on: MATORAN MANGAI. - Obrońca Matoran? Nie jestem Toa, ślepo służącym Turadze. O, nie, nigdy. Jestem Łowcą.- nagle coś zabolało mnie na dłoni. Moja ręka płonęła! Ogień był niebieski, nie palił jak zwykły, nie spalał. Piekł po prostu w dłoń. - Ten miecz będzie twoim strażnikiem, twoim jedynym kompanem na dobre i na złe.- wytłumaczył Arthaka. - Dobrze wiedzieć... Rozdział 2: Fałszywy Ładunek Gdy wróciłem na Stelt, mój zarządca czekał już z kolejnymi zadaniami. Jedynym które rzeczywiście przykuło moją uwagę było pilnowanie ładunku broni podczas transportu z Xii na Daxię. Proste i najwyraźniej nienajgorzej opłacalne. Nagrodą miał być jakiś nowy miotacz z Xii i sumka Widgetów. Nie przepadam co prawda za miotaczami, ale elegancko wyglądają w zbrojowni. Miałem stawić się na Xii za dwa dni. Tak, więc wziąłem Obrońcę Matoran, Miotacz Nynrah i wyruszyłem na Xię. Nagrodą po ostatniej misji dla Zakonu Mata Nui był Toa Terrain Crawler. To właśnie nim dotarłem na Xię. Z pewnością nie był to luksusowy kurort. Zadymiona, bez grama zieleni, wyspa. Wysocy Xianie, w większości kobiety, wszyscy w czarnych zbrojach. Fabryki, budynki przemysłowe, nic więcej. Zastanowiłem się, kto tak tę wyspę urządził. Poszedłem od razu do umówionego portu. Transportem miała kierować Sariki. Szybko ją znalazłem. - Ty jesteś Navu?- spytała. - Tak. - Dobrze, więc możemy już płynąć. Wsiadaj.- wskazała statek. Duży, dobrze uzbrojony okręt. Kilkunastu żołnierzy. Ja niewiele bym tam mógł zrobić. - Spodziewacie się jakiegoś ataku?- zapytałem. - Czemu tak sądzisz? - Statek jest swietnie uzbrojony, macie kilkunastu uzbrojonych Vortixx, po co wam ja? Vortixx się uchmiechnęła. - Na wszelki wypadek. Przez trzy godziny rejsu "wszelki wypadek" nie nastąpił. Gdy dobiliśmy do Daxii, zobaczyłem zdziwionego Agenta Zakonu. Powiedziałem od razu: - Ładunek broni ze Xii. - Nic o tym nie wiem. Spojrzałem na statek. Skrzynie z ładunkiem zostały wypchnięte na brzeg. Vortixx je otworzyli. Z nich wyskoczyli Mroczni Łowcy: Airwatcher, Ravager, Gatherer i Darkness. Szybko zabili Agenta i ruszyli na fortecę. - Oops.- powiedziałem tylko. Rozdział 3: Oblężenie Wyjąłem z pochwy Obrońcę Matoran. Gwałtownie się obróciłem i jednym uderzeniem rozwaliłem burtę statku. - Co ty wyprawiasz?!- wrzasnęła wściekle Sariki. Odwróciłem się i powiedziałem. - Mnie się nie robi w Gukko. Ruszyłem w stronę Łowców. Jedna fala Grawitacji obezwładniła Ravagera i Airwatchera. Darkness rzucił się do tyłu. Gdy zobaczyłem odbicie swojej Kanohi w jego pazurach, odwróciłem miecz i zaatakowałem cięciem od dołu. Zamknąłem oczy. Gdy usłyszałem krzyk, otworzyłem oczy i ku swojej radości zobaczyłem, że czubek Obrońcy Matoran rozcharatał zbroję Darkness'a. Korzystając z chwili słabości wroga zadałem mu następny cios. Tym razem nie usłyszałem krzyku. Darkness osunął się na ziemię. Wyciągnałem miecz z jego ciała. Cały zakrwawiony. Włożyłem go na sekundę do wody, by go oczyścić. Rozejrzałem się za Gathererem. Pomyślałem, że wszedł już do fortecy ale zatrzymali go strażnicy. Pobiegłem w ich stronę. Gatherer już powalił wroga i chciał wejść do fortecy, gdy upadł na twarz. Naładowałem jego zbroję Grawitacją. Przy takiej grubej zbroi nie mógł nawet odwrócić głowy by zobaczyć kto go tak załatwił. Nagle od tyłu powaliła mnie Sariki. Miała, nie wiadomo skąd, kilka, długich sztyletów. - Jeszcze jedno. Nazywam się Lariska. Złapałem ją za ramię. Po chwili uniosła się w powietrze. Moc Grawitacji jest wyjątkowo przydatna, jak się okazuje. Spuściłem na wodę szalupę i dopłynąłem do Południowego Kontynentu. Stamtąd na Stelt. Jednak po drodze zauważyłem czyjąś obecność. Rozdział 4: Wioska Na Południowym Kontynencie odnalazłem bardzo dużą wioskę Matoran. Rozległa, z murami obronnymi. Podczas wędrówki natknąłem się na kilku Po-Matoran na Kikanalo. To oni zaprowadzili mnie do wioski. W niej mieszkali Matoranie chyba wszyskich Żywiołów. Najciekawsze było to, że rządziło tam aż siedemnastu Turaga! Co jeszcze można o niej powiedzieć? Jej siły zbrojne składały się głównie z Matoran na Rahi. Dzieliły się one na trzy oddziały. Lądowe (Po-Matoranie na Kikanalo), Powietrzne (Le-Matoranie na Kahu) i Specjalne. Siły Specjalne składały się z kilkunastu oswojonych MANASÓW. Trudno w to uwierzyć (ja też nie wierzyłem dopóki ich nie zobaczyłem), ale jakoś udało się im oswoić te niszczycielskie bestie. Wydawało mi się, że ci Matoranie mieli albo bardzo dobry kontakt z Rahi, albo coś co zmieniało je w potulne zwierzaczki. Dlaczego? Bo jak myślicie, co strzegło bram wioski? Dwa Muaka! Ale wróćmy do mojej historii. W wiosce odpocząłem przed dalszą drogą. Chyba Turaga Rinnu mnie polubił. On też miał żywioł Grawitacji. Zaprzyjaźniłem się też z Toa Kamienia, Ronakanem. To właśnie on opowiedział mi o ich Siłach Zbrojnych. Wiedział o nich tak dużo, bo był dowódcą Sił Lądowych, a jego Kikanalo, Enaroh, był przywódcą stada. Dowódcami Sił Powietrznych i Specjalnych byli Aeron-Toa Powietrza i Luminis- Toa Światła. Dowiedziałem się też od niego, że w wiosce było razem dwudziestu ośmiu Toa. Postanowiłem jeszcze trochę tam zostać. Rozdział 5: Wojownik Śmierci Ronakan zabrał mnie na wycieczkę wokół wioski. Po wyjściu z pobliskiej dżungli, zauważyliśmy niedaleko stojącą, podejrzaną postać. Okryta czarnym płaszczem z kapturem. W ręku miała długą kosę, spod płaszcza widzieliśmy czarny pancerz. Kosą zaczepił o strój i jednym ruchem sciągnął okrycie. Wtedy zobaczyliśmy, że przybysz jest dobrze zbudowany, odziany w całkowicie czarną zbroję. Przy pasie błyszczał sztylet, na twarzy widniała srebrna Tryna. Nie wyglądał zbyt przyjaźnie, więc obaj wyciągnęliśmy broń. Jednak po chwili bronie zostały wytrącone nam z rąk przez wiązkę cienia wychodzącą z ręki przybysza. Biegł w naszą stronę. Po chwili zaatakował. Pierwszego cięcia uniknęliśmy, drugie zraniło Ronakana. Trzecie, wymierzone we mnie, urwałoby mi głowę, gdybym nie zrobił salta do tyłu. Kolejny cios przemknął tuż nad moją głową. Obrońca Matoran leżał kilka bio za mną. Kucnąłem, odtoczyłem się do tyłu i złapałem miecz. Następne uderzenia mogłem odparowywać bronią. Udało mi się podejść wystarczająco blisko, by zadać cios. Jednak wróg ciął zbyt szybko i zbyt zaciekle. Gdy tylko udało mi się na chwilę przyblokować jego kosę, podskoczyłem i kopniakiem z półobrotu wytrąciłem mu broń z ręki. Gdyby spróbował ją podnieść, straciłby za dużo czasu. Tak więc wyciągnął sztylet. Teraz to ja zyskałem przewagę. Jego kosa trzymała mnie dystans. Zacząłem ciąć od dołu, po skosie. Krótką bronią jest trudniej bronić się przed atakami prowadzonymi od dołu. Wiem z doświadczenia. Nagle doszło do mnie, że jeszcze nie użyłem żywiołu. Przy kolejnym uderzeniu naładowałem miecz Grawitacją, a potem przeniosłem ją na sztylet. Nie była to jakaś wielka dawka, ale broń wroga zrobiła się cięższa. Gdy zauważyłem, że słabnie, wyprowadziłem mocniejszy atak poziomy. Miecz dosłownie przeleciał przez ramie wroga, jak przez dym. Nie zranił go, wszedł i wyszedł, tak gładko jakbym ciął powietrze. - Kim jesteś?- zapytałem. - Twoim najgorszym koszmarem. Nazywam się Morior. A ty? - Czemu chcesz wiedzieć? - Chcę wiedzieć, co napisać na twoim nagrobku. Dopiero wtedy spostrzegłem, że znów ma w ręku kosę. Musiałem uciekać. Brać Ronakana i wiać do wioski. Ale na drodze stał Morior. Jednak Ronakan wstał i pokazał mi na migi, żebym uciekał i sam się ratował. Pokręciłem głową. Nadał miałem w zanadrzu moc maski Kualsi. Wystarczy, że dostałbym się do Ronakana i teleportowalibyśmy się do wioski. Nagle Toa Kamienia ostro gwizdnął. Morior odwrócił się. Wszyscy trzej usłyszeliśmy miarowe uderzenia. Stawały się coraz głośniejsze i coraz bliższe. Po chwili ukazał się Kikanalo z pomarańczowym rogiem. Enaroh. Ronakan wsiadł na niego. Rahi zaryczał i rogiem powalił Moriora. - Wskakuj!- krzyknął Toa Kamienia. Usiadłem za nim na Kikanalo. - Trzymaj się!-powiedział Ronakan. Enaroh pogalopował w stronę wioski. Obejrzałem się i zobaczyłem jak Morior rozpływa się w powietrzu kilka bio za nami. Rozdział 6: Zakon Calignis Gdy tylko wjechaliśmy do wioski Enaroh, bez komendy, pogalopował do punktu medycznego. Ja poszedłem w jego ślady i sam zaniosłem tam Ronakana. - Można? W bambusowym domku panował półmrok. Na środku było puste łoże. Przy stoliczku kącie stała Ga-Matoranka i sporządzała jakiś wywar. - Tak, słucham?- powiedziała Ga-Matoranka.- Jestem Kuni. - Navu. Mój przyjaciel jest ranny. - Połóż go. Położyłem Ronakana. Ga-Matoranka stanęła obok i obejrzała ranę. - Jest głęboka. Czym go zraniono? - Kosą. Ga-Matoranka zdjęła z półki słoiczek z jakimiś liśćmi. - Co to?- spytałem. - Liście Vuata Maca. Mają właściwości lecznicze. Kuni obłożyła ranę tymi liśćmi. - Wyjdzie z tego. Trochę to potrwa ale przeżyje. - Oprócz tego ma jeszcze jakieś rany? - Ma zwichnięty nadgarstek. Co wyście robili? - Długa historia. Wzruszyła ramionami i opatrzyła rany. - Odprowadzisz go do domu? - Tak, jasne. - Powiedz mu, że ma siedzieć w domu. Kiwnąłem głową i wyniosłem Ronakana z domku. Enaroh opuścił głowę i zarżał jakby pytał "Co się stało?". - Jest ranny. Odwieziesz nas do domu? Enaroh wskazał głową grzbiet. Wsiadłem i pojechaliśmy. Odstawiłem go do domu, powiedziałem Enarohowi, żeby wrócił do stajni. Ja poszedłem do siebie. Przespałem się. Poszedłem do Ronakana zobaczyć jak się czuje. Już się obudził. - Co się stało?- spytał od razu. - Mnie też miło cię widzieć. Byliśmy u uzdrowiciela. Masz nie ruszać się z domu. Ja idę teraz do Turagi zapytać o Xenos. - Dobra. Nara. Gdy wszedłem do domu Turaga, spotkałem Turagę Wody, Akuni. - Navu? Co się dzieje? - Muszę z wami porozmawiać. - Chodź. Zaprowadziła mnie do sali w której byli obecnie Turaga. - Navu? Co ty tutaj robisz?-powidział Turaga Rinnu. Opowiedziałem o tym co stało się na obrzeżach wioski. - Morior? Niepokojące. Jest potężnym wojownikiem, śmiertelnie niebezpiecznym.- powiedział Rinnu. - Mówisz tak jakbyś go znał. - Bo go znam. - Co? - Ja, Akuni, Ignitar i Grandar walczyliśmy z nim i innymi członkami Zakonu Calignis. - Zakonu... jakiego? - Zakon Calignis to starożytna organizacja, założona przez Mortisa, pierwszego z rasy Xenos. Do niej należą także Matros, Manadac, Malisse i Motodhak. No i Morior. Myśleliśmy, że zostali zniszczeni. Ale jeśli powrócili...- Turaga spojrzeli po sobie.- Akuni pójdź po Luminisa i Aerona. Turaga Wody wyszła z sali. Po chwili wróciła z dwoma Toa. Odezwał się Turaga Ziemi, Grandar. - Wzmocnijcie straż. Niech Kikanalo i Gukko będą gotowe do ataku. - Co będzie się działo?-spytałem. - Jeśli trzeba będzie... Stoczymy bitwę. Fajnie-pomyślałem tylko. Rozdział 7: Drużyna Zmierzchu Turaga zdecydowali, że zostanie utworzona grupa, która, w razie wojny z Zakonem Calignis, miała być ostatnią deską ratunku, która zniszczyłaby przeciwnika od środka. Miała być nazwana Drużyną Zmierzchu. Ja sam uważałem, że było nas za dużo. Ja, Ronakan, moja znajoma Kuni, Luminis, Aeron, Turaga Rinnu i kilku innych wojowników. Na "innych wojowników" składali się: opanowany, doświadczony Toa Dźwięku imieniem Vox, sympatyczny, pogodny Toa Roślinności o imieniu Florex, pewny siebie, "wyluzowany" Toa Dźwięku imieniem Suvil i Duch Nynrah z żyłką do konstruowania-Zathron. Z pewnością nieraz widziałeś Rahkshi. Ale na pewno nigdy widziałeś takich Rahkshi jak ja wtedy. Zbudowane podobnie do Toa, bez kolczastych garbów, z miotaczami laserowymi w miejsce Buław. Bez Kraata, jak dość szybko odkrył Luminis. To znaczy sama zbroja jest sama w sobie żywa. Jedyne po czym można było poznać, że pochodzą od Rahkshi była głowa-wciąż taka sama. Co ciekawe nie miały żadnych mocy, wszystkie w czarnych pancerzach, dowódcy w srebrnych. Armia takich "Rahkshi" zaatakowała wioskę. Ale mieszkańcy byli przygotowani. Manasy łatwo poradziły sobie z dużą częścią wrogów. Ale Turaga podjęli decyzję: Drużyna Zmierzchu musi wyruszyć natychmiast. Wymknęliśmy się drugim wyjściem z wioski. W podziemiach domu Turaga znajdowało się wejście do tunelu podziemnego, który prowadził do dżungli, w której walczyłem z Moriorem. Odgłosy bitwy wciąż dochodziły do nas, ale teraz musieliśmy zniszczyć fortecę wroga, która, jak zraportowali szpiedzy, została odbudowana. Po kilku godzinach wędrówki postanowiliśmy rozbić obóz. Ronakan zrobił z kamienia coś w stylu wielkiego szałasu, a Luminis i Florex rozpalili ogień. Postanowiłem pogadać z Turagą o Moriorze i jego kumplach. - O co chodzi Zakonowi Calignis?- postanowiłem tak rozpocząć rozmowę. - Mają tylko jeden cel. Widzisz, opowiem ci krótką historię rasy Xenos. Wśród Wielkich Istot był jeden wojownik, imieniem Magnus, który nienawidził pozostałych Wielkich Istot ze względu na ich sposób myślenia. On chciał tworzyć niezwyciężone armie, które podbijałyby wszechświaty. A pozostali tworzyli tylko nędznych małych Matoran. Gdy Wielkie Istoty tworzyły Mata Nui, Magnus tworzył Xenos-rasę, która miała byćzagładą dla Matoran i Mata Nui. Ale inni dorwali do i uwięzili w innym wymiarze. To właśnie jest ich cel, Navu-uwolnić zbuntowaną Wielką Istotę. Ale Wielkie Istoty przygotowały się na to. W jednym wojowniku, nie wiemy czy to Toa, czy inny gatunek, zamknęły moc zdolną zniszczyć Magnusa. A według przepowiedni ten wojownik sam wybierze: czy uratuje Matoran, czy sprowadzi na nich zagładę.- dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że tej opowieści słuchali wszyscy. Zapanowała całkowita cisza. Pierwszy odezwał się Florex. - Jak chcą go uwolnić? Ten Magnus dał im taką moc? - Właśnie to jest problem. Szpiedzy donoszą, że są już blisko otwarcia bramy.- odpowiedział Turaga. - Muszę odetchnąć.- powiedział Vox i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Wyszedłem zaraz za nim. - Co jest?- zapytałem. - Nic. - Mówie poważnie. - Zmieńmy temat. Walczyłeś z tym Moriorem. Jak oni walczą? - Cóż, wyobraź sobie najniebezpieczniejszą maszynę do zabijania, jaka chodziła po tej ziemi. Dodaj do niej bardzo potężnego Makutę z kosą. Do tego Tryna i masz całkiem niezły obraz Moriora. A tak na poważnie. Mają budowę Tytana, dużą siłę i szybkość. Jeśli chodzi o pojedynek, to najpierw nas rozbroił, potem zranił Ronakana i rzucił się na mnie. Ciął mocno, bez przerwy. W pewnej chwili pozbawiłem go kosy i bronił się sztyletem. Ale gdy wymierzyłem mu cios w ramie, ostrze przeleciało przez nie jak dym. Kosa pojawiła się w jego ręku. Wtedy Ronakan gwizdnął i... - Później.- przerwał mi Vox.- Patrz. Na horyzoncie zobaczyłem postać w czarnym płaszczu z kapturem. Spod niego widziałem tylko jedno płonące, czerwone oczy wpatrujące się w nas. Ale najbardziej moją uwagę przykuła broń: wielka, straszliwa kosa. Rozdział 8: Rewanż Turaga już zaczął opracowywać plan. Jednak ja nie miałem czasu na takie bzdury. Pobiegłbym na Moriora gdyby nie uchwyt Florexa. - Idziemy razem. Uśmiechnąłem się, choć przez maskę nie było tego widać. Razem ruszyliśmy na wroga. Morior wyskoczył do przodu i już miał upaść, gdy podparł się kosą. Wyjął sztylet i rozciął efekty żywiołu Florexa - grubą, oplatającą go winorośl. Ale w tym czasie my mogliśmy się zbliżyć. Florex schował swoje ostrze i zaatakował pazurami. Ja ruszyłem na Moriora z drugiej strony. Gdy na go na chwilę zająłem, Florex wyjął swój miecz i zaatakowaliśmy równolegle. Teraz wróg musiał odpierać ciosy dwóch doskonałych szermierzy, bo ja dobrze walczę mieczem, a, jak zauważyłem, Florex wcale nie był ode mnie gorszy. Wskoczył na kosę i zdarł mu z twarzy Trynę. Morior chwycił go za rękę i ją wykręcił. Miecz wyleciał mu z dłoni. Jednak wciąż miał pazury. Cofnął rękę i jednym uderzeniem przebił napierśnik Moriora. Xenos rozluźnił uchwyt, ale wciąż miał dużo siły. Florex wyślizgnął mu się, lecz był to duży błąd. Morior wypuścił z drugiej ręki sztylet i prawym prostym tak uderzył Florexa w klatkę piersiową, że ten drugi omal nie stracił dechu. Mocniej chwyciłem Obrońcę Matoran i wbiłem go Moriorowi pod żebra. - Florex, dawaj!- krzyknąłem. Toa Roślinności podniósł się z ziemi, chwycił sztylet Moriora i z całej siły wbił mu go w bark. Xenos tylko jęknął i rozpłynął się w powietrzu. - Czy on... Czy on zginął?- wydusił z siebie Florex. - Nie. Czarna Mgła to forma, w której Xenos nie jest podatny na obrażenia. To w tej formie walczył z Navu. - powiedział Turaga Rinnu. - Czyli nie odniósł żadnych ran?- zapytał Zathron. - Nie. Dziś spotkaliście go w prawdziwej formie. - Nie rozumiem. Czyli, gdy ja z nim walczyłem to jego tam nie było?- zapytałem. - Też nie. On tam był, ale jako Mgła, która, bez zmieniania stuktury na stałą, przybrała postać wojownika. Coś w stylu mocy kontroli gęstości. - A teraz zmienił strukturę na stałą, zrobiliśmy mu kuku i znów zmienił się w Mgłę?- zapytałem. - Mniej więcej tak.- odpowiedział Turaga. - Dobra, to teraz z innej beczki. O co chodzi z tymi Rahkshi. - Innym razem. Musimy tu przeczekać deszcz.- usłyszeliśmy cichutkie bębnienie od dach naszego szałasu. Nagle do szałasu wleciał Taku z przyczepioną kartką. Turaga przeczytał ją i powiedział dwa słowa: - Jest źle. Rozdział 9: Jeszcze jedna Turaga pokazał nam wiadomość. Krótka, prosta, a jednak przerażająca. Plik:LetterP.pngPlik:LetterO.pngPlik:LetterM.pngPlik:LetterO.pngPlik:LetterC.pngPlik:LetterY.png - Ten Taku był z wioski.- powiedział Turaga. - Nie. Dobrze znam się na Rahi i to nie był nasz Taku. To jakaś podpucha, w wiosce używa się Kewa.- powiedział Florex. - Być może, ale takiego Taku ma Grandar. - Dobra, ale co robimy?- zapytałem.- Jeśli wrócimy do wioski... - O ile jest do czego wracać.- powiedział Suvil. Vox kopnął go w kostkę. Nagle usłyszeliśmy coś jakby rumor silnika. Zathron wychylił się z szałasu i powiedział tylko: - Przestało padać. Wszyscy wyszli na zewnątrz. W naszą stronę zmierzał niewielki jednoosobowy pojazd pięciokołowy. W nim siedziała niebiesko-opancerzona Toa Wody. Gdy tylko spytałem co to, od Zathrona dowiedziałem się, że pojazd nazywa sięNight Stalker 4.0, ma ośmiocylindrowy silnik, jego maksymalną prędkością jest 470 mio na godzinę, a jego pilotem jest Toa Wody, imieniem Tryto. Fe-Matoranin mógby pewnie jeszcze długo tak wymieniać, gdybym mu nie przerwał. - Dobra, ale skąd ty to wiesz? - Sam go budowałem. - Ok... Ładny. Night Stalker 4.0 podjechał do obozu i Tryto wysiadła z pojazdu. Była trochę niższa ode mnie, miała niebieskąMahiki i duży jednostronny trójząb, a w oczach iskierki. - Jestem Tryto. - Wiem. Rozdział 10: Rdzeń Tryto była wyjątkowo energiczna (żeby nie powiedzieć narwana), ale nie dało się jej nie lubić. Powiedziała o co chodziło z tym Taku i on nie był z wioski. Jednak pewnego ranka zrozumieliśmy, jak blisko celu byliśmy. Forteca wroga była ogromna. Turaga wiedział jak się do niej dostać. Tryto i ja zostaliśmy wysłani na zwiady. Twierdza położona u podnóża góry. Na jej szczycie było zejście do laboratorium wewnątrz góry. Wszystko się zgadzało. Weszliśmy całą drużyną. Turaga poprowadził nas do jednego z korytarzy, który prowadził do twierdzy. W niej było mnóstwo Rahkshi. Przedarliśmy się do rdzenia energetycznego. - Jeden błąd i to zamczysko wyleci w powietrze.- powiedział Zathron. - Dobrze wiedzieć.- odpowiedział Vox. Zathron siedział już przy przewodach. - Może to głupie pytanie, ale czemu nie wysadzimy ich w powietrze?- zapytał Suvil. - Masz rację.- odezwał się Zathron.- To głupie pytanie. - Razem z nimi zginęli byśmy my.- powiedział Florex. Przypomniałem sobię podobną misję. Miałem wysadzić w powietrze generator plazmowy na Xii, by produkcja broni dla Bractwa Makuta poszła z dymem. Innym razem wam opowiem. - Wiecie, ten pomysł nie jest zły. Mam bomby fotonowe ze spóźnionym zapłonem. Dadzą nam pół godziny na ucieczkę.- powiedział Vox. - Dobrze. Ale musimy koniecznie zdążyć.- powiedział Turaga. Vox podał Zathronowi dziwny dysk. Fe-Matoranin zamontował go z tyłu rdzenia tak, żeby był niewidoczny. - Stańcie przy drzwiach. Na trzy wiejemy.- powiedział Zathron.- Raz, dwa, trzy! Wszyscy pomknęliśmy korytarzami. Biegliśmy się po schodach jakieś dziesięć minut. Zathron sprawdził odliczanie. - Lepiej padnijcie.- położyliśmy się na ziemi.- Pięć, cztery, trzy, dwa... Forteca poszła w drzazgi. Wstaliśmy. Wszyscy byli bardzo zmęczeni, zziajani i szczęśliwi. Pozostało tylko obwieścić zwycięstwo w wiosce. Ale żaden z nas nie wiedział co działo się w laboratorium podczas wybuchu. I chyba żaden z nas nie chciałby tego wiedzieć. Rozdział 11: Ostatni Raz Dwa tygodnie później... Dawno temu byłem w drużynie. Miałem tam przyjaciół. Przyjaciel. ''Wciąż nie jestem przyzwyczajony do tego słowa. Jako Matoranin nigdy nie miałem przyjaciół. Jako łowca też nie. Jako Toa tylko jednego. A teraz mam ich tylu... - Gdzie idziesz?- zapytał mnie Florex, gdy wychodziłem z domu. - Wracam. Wracam na Stelt. Do domu. Po kilku chwilach marszu w deszczu, poczułem, że ktoś złapał mnie za ramię. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem pomarańczową Pakari Florexa. - Zostań. Nie musisz być łowcą. Możesz tu zostać. Tam jesteś tylko najemnikiem, a tu masz przyjaciół i kompanów. - Byłem łowcą, jestem łowcą i pewnie będę łowcą do końca życia. - Twoje życie nie potrwa już zbyt długo, Navu.- usłyszałem za sobą. Zimny i chrapliwy, a jednak znajomy głos. Wiedziałem już, że za mną stoi czarno opancerzony wojownik, z kosą w ręku i sztyletem u pasa. Wyjąłem broń i odwróciłem się do Moriora. Florex stanął przy mnie. Kiwnął głową. - O nie. To na mnie poluje i to ja go pokonam. - Twój wybór.- odpowiedział Florex. Wewnętrzny ogień już zaczął płonąć. Dawno temu wtopiona w moje ciało Calix obudziła się. Morior wystrzelił Cieniem. Moje ciało zrobiło bezbłędne salto i wylądowało na nogach. Morior rzucił się na mnie i pchnął mnie sztyletem. Trafił w żebra. Jednak mnie to nie robiło różnicy - traciłem dech, a sztylet wciąż tkwił w moim tułowiu. W pewnej chwili wziąłem miecz i złamałem drzewiec jego kosy. Jednak po chwili upadłem na plecy. Zobaczyłem, że Morior wziął mój miecz i zamachnął się nade mną. Ostatnią siłą wyjąłem jego sztylet z ciała i wbiłem mu go w lewe udo. Morior zachwiał się, ale nie upadł. Gdy już byłem przygotowany na śmierć, zauważyłem niebieską iskrę przy ręce Moriora. Obrońca Matoran upadł na ziemię, a ciało Moriora zajęło się ogniem. Wraz z Florexem patrzyłem na ogień, słuchałem rozrywającego krzyku Xenosa, a po głowie krążyły mi słowa Arthaki: ''Ten miecz będzie twoim strażnikiem, twoim jedynym kompanem na dobre i na złe. Po chwili z Moriora została już tylko jego Tryna. Rozdział 12: Powrót Ronakan i Florex pomogli mi załadować moje rzeczy na niewielką łódkę. Pożegnałem się z nimi, resztą Drużyny i wypłynąłem. Po godzinie ułożyłem się wygodnie w łodzi i zdałem się na łaskę prądów. Po chwili zasnąłem i doznałem wizji. Stałem w ciemnej, opuszczonej komnacie. Panował półmrok, w którym widziałem dolną część tronu. Widziałem oparte na podłokietnikach dłonie osoby, która na nim siedziała. I słyszałem też to co mówiła. - Navu. Bardzo jesteś hardy jak na marny twór moich braci. Zabiłeś Moriora… Ach, nie, przepraszam, to była moc Arthaki. Uratowała cię tylko moc tatusia, co? - Słucham? - To ty nic nie wiesz? Nie masz bladego pojęcia, kto cię stworzył, co? Tak więc ja będę musiał ci powiedzieć. Nie zastanawiałeś się kiedyś kto cię stworzył? Otóż ja sam patrzyłem jak Arthaka tworzył jakiegoś nędznego Ba-Matoranina imieniem Navu. Ale nie mogłem podejrzewać, że wyposaży cię w broń tak potężną, że będzie mogła zniszczyć, któregoś z moich wojowników. - A ty, jak się domyślam, to Magnus? - Tak. To ja stworzyłem Xenos. I jeszcze jedno. Radziłbym już się obudzić. Otworzyłem oczy. Moja łódź była na plaży Stelt. Byłem w domu. Mimo tego wcale nie było mi do śmiechu. KONIEC Podziękowania Przy tworzeniu tej opowieści pomogło mi wiele osób. Na pewno wielkie dzięki należą się Akuumo, dzięki, któremu poznaliśmy Tryto oraz Navu, a w Drużynie Zmierzchu znalazł się Suvil. Również Vezok999, Gresh250 i Vox22 mieli w tym swój udział, pozwalając mi na użycie Florexa, Zathrona i Voxa. To im zawdzięczam to co wszyscy widzicie wyżej. Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Twórczość Kaniego-Nui